deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Shao Kahn
Prologue Two of the most iconic villains in video games do battle. Who will emerge victorious? Introduction Wiz: The final boss, used as an ultimate test of a player's skill. Boomstick: Like Bowser the King Koopa Wiz: And Shao Kahn the Conquerer Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser Wiz: Bowser is the main antagonist to Mario. He often kidnaps Princess Peach in an effort to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: How many times has he kidnapped that bitch?! Seriously, he needs a new hobby. Wiz: Well however questionable his hobbies are, Bowser is a real force to be reckoned with. His shell protects him from all but the very strongest attacks, and he is physically strong enough to destroy a metal train with his bare hands. Boomstick: He can also breathe fire hot enough to melt rock. He can either breathe it in a continuous stream or shoot a concentrated fireball. He can also shoot fireballs into the air so they can bomb an area. Wiz: Another of his attacks is the Bowser Bomb, where he jumps high into the air and then slams down hard, crushing anyone underneath him. Boomstick: Another version of this attack is the Flying Slam, where he grabs an enemy, jumps into the air and turns them into a pancake. Wiz: And should all that not be enough, Bowser can bust out his ultimate form: Giga Bowser. Boomstick: In this form Bowser's size and strength get a massive boost. While he still takes damage, he doesn't seem to feel any pain as virtually nothing phases him. Wiz: Bowser is extremely hardy. He's survived being thrown headfirst into bombs, being launched beyond the horizon, having his skin burnt away and has even taken meteorites to the face. And like any good villain, he keeps coming back for more. Boomstick: While Bowser may be a tank though, he certainly moves like one. He's not exactly a fast fighter. Wiz: He's not too bright either, caring little about strategy. Boomstick: Still... giant Bowser flying in and landing straight in front of Mario Bowser: Show time! Shao Kahn Wiz: Shao Kahn was assigned to Outworld by the Elder gods. He became adviser to the dragon king Onaga, and eventually poisoned him and took Outworld for himself. Boomstick: That's cold. Anyway Shao Kahn is a badass in combat. His favouirte weapon is the Wrath Hammer, which he can summon from absolutely nowhere. It's much bigger than a normal maul, and hits much harder. He can also throw it. Wiz: He also has some sorcery in his arsenal too. He can create energy weapons which are just as powerful as the real thing. Boomstick: He can ram opponents with his spiked shoulder guards, deflect projectiles with his emperor's shield, and has some minor telekinetic ability. Wiz: Even without his weapons and magic, Shao Kahn is not to be messed with. He's well versed in Tai Tsu and Lui He marital arts, and has thousands of years of experience in combat. Boomstick: While Shao Kahn's skill is immense, his ego is even bigger. He stops to taunt all the time in a match, even when he's about to die! Wiz: This often leaves him wide open. But despite his cockiness, he is arguably the strongest fighter in Mortal Kombat history. Get in his way, and you're dead. Shao Kahn's MK9 Fatality where he rips someone apart. Fight Fight takes place in Shao Kahn's arena. Kahn performs his Fatality on an opponent where he throws them into the air and smashes them with the Wrath Hammer. "Who's next?" He asked, scanning the crowd for a worthy opponent. "ME!" A voice shouted. Kahn turned to see Bowser coming toward him. FIGHT! Bowser begins by launching a fireball at Kahn, who deflects it with his Emperor's Shield. Kahn then creates an energy spear and throws it at Bowser, who ducks down and deflects it with his shell. Long ranged attacks didn't seem to be working, so the combatants decided to get up close and personal. Kahn tries to attack Bowser with his sliding shoulder spike attack, but Bowser stops him and uses the Bowser slam. Keeping hold of Kahn, he attempts to roast him at point blank range. But Kahn teleports to behind Bowser, summons the Wrath Hammer and smashes him in the back. Bowser is sent flying, but still gets up. "Gotta admit, I actually felt that." Bowser says. This match was proving to be fun after all. "You will feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!" Kahn responded. Bowser launches some fireballs into the air. Kahn comes up close and launches punches and kicks at Bowser, and he is too slow to dodge them. "You are nothing!" Kahn taunted while pummelling Bowswer. But then one of Bowser's fireballs lands on him, causing him a lot of pain. Bowser uses this window to transform into Giga Bowser. "Show time!" Bowser says, charging at Shao Kahn. Kahn escapes his claw attack and teleports behind him. He once again summons the Wrath Hammer and strikes Bowser, but this time it inflicts no noticeable damage. Bowser then slashes at Shao Kahn, this time causing a severe wound. He then leaps into the air, and crushes him with a Bowser Bomb. Bowser picks up Kahn and rips him in half. Bowser Wins! Fatality! Results Boomstick: Where's Mario when you need him? Wiz: Shao Kahn and Bowser were pretty even in Bowser's base form: Kahn has the speed and experience, Bowser has more raw strength and is much more durable. However, Giga Bowser proved too much for him. Boomstick: Even though Giga Bowser does still take damage, in this form he can stand in lava without getting hurt, and can survive taking several meteors to the face. Wiz: This meant that Giga Bowser was easily strong enough to handle anything Shao Kahn could throw at him, and give out even more punishment. Boomstick: Shao Kahn will conquer no more. Wiz: The winner is Bowser Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015